Demonnapped
by Kuro Aisu
Summary: Koroshiya and Saph are kidnnaped and their only hope is for Kurama and Hiei to find them.
1. A Nice Evening

Koroshiya: Ok well I don't own Saph, Hiei, or Kurama. I do own Koroshiya and Kamo.  
Saph isn't from yyh. She's a friend of mine.  
  
Koroshiya wiped her hand across her face and pushed the bag she was carrying up a little so it wouldn't fall. She finally whistled for Kamo and he came running up to her jumping over shrugs and moving between the trees. She smiled warmly at him and strapped the bag to his back.  
  
The two kept walking through the forest making their way to Kurama and Hiei's place. Koroshiya's eyes lit up at the sight of the home beside the lake. She noticed Saph, Kurama, and Hiei were all sitting outside on a blanket causally talking. Saph spotted her friend and she came running to help her with the bag. "Took you long enough I'm starving", cried Saph running back to the two boys. Saph began to happily eat her ramen with Kurama while Koroshiya poured out some rice for she and Hiei.  
  
During the meal they discussed how beautiful the day has been and they wished every day was like this.  
  
"Koroshiya?! That's all you're going to eat?!" cried Saph pointing to Koroshiya's small bowl with her chopsticks.  
  
"Unlike you Saph, my stomach isn't a bottomless pit... " Replied Koroshiya taking her bowl inside with Hiei following.  
  
"Well...ah forget it" said Saph finishing up her meal.  
  
Kurama just laughed and continued to eat and talk with Saph. Koroshiya and Hiei came back out and sat once more on the blanket.  
  
Annoyed with the silence that filled the air Saph said breaking it, "I wish there was something to do. Today has been so slow".  
  
"It has hasn't it", said Kurama while taking his and Saph's dishes inside to wash.  
  
Kurama came back out and stared wide eyed at what he saw. The others looked at he strangely and then turned their heads to see what Kurama was looking at. They were all in shock to see a group of lower class demons...but in the middle was someone they thought never to see again, Toguro. He stood not a single smile on his face. All four of them got up and was prepared to fight when Toguro said, "I'm not here to fight". Still that didn't make the group back down. They stood not letting their guard down. But...Toguro left. He just turned around with all of the other little demons following him back into the woods. After a few moments the group realized he wasn't coming back.  
  
"Uh...what was that about...?" asked Saph more clueless then ever.  
  
"I'm not sure...He was some how able to block me out from his mind" said Koroshiya walking to where Toguro had left. She looked around and found no trace of them, not even foot prints. She decided to ignore it and she told they group she got some videos for them to watch since it's so hot out.  
  
The four wasted the day by watching random movies on humor and horror. Even though during the horror movies Saph would get scared and buried herself into Kurama. Kurama was able to focus and relax while watching the movies but Koroshiya and Hiei weren't. They both thought about Toguro and why he was there and what he meant.  
  
.:*Next Morning*:.  
  
Kurama's eyes opened slowly and he rubbed his hands on his face trying to gain his vision back. He fell asleep on the couch with Saph right by his side. Or...at least that's what he thought. He noticed that there was no black-eared fox-girl at his side. He got up and checked her room. She was gone. He hesitated and ran outside only to find Hiei at the edge of the woods staring at nothing. Kurama ran up to Hiei's side and said, "Saph's gone". Hiei turned his gaze towards Kurama and replied, "Koroshiya too".  
  
The two filled with anger for they both sensed that Koroshiya and Saph didn't just leave on they're own free will. Both filled with rage they began to run through the forest looking for the two girls. Hiei's jagan found them and he called to Kurama for he to follow Hiei.  
  
.:*Inside the mansion*:.  
  
Koroshiya moaned while turning onto her back and rubbing her head. She sat up and found the strength to open her eyes. She spotted Saph on the floor. Koroshiya's eyes filled with fear and she ran over to Saph shaking she. Saph sat straight up and turned to Koroshiya, "What the-"...but she stopped when she noticed they both weren't laying on the couch anymore. Instead they were lying on concrete. There was nothing in the room expect a window with bars across it. "Grand" thought Koroshiya while trying to remember the night before. She remember hearing something and she sat up trying to find who out who was there, she knew it wasn't some one she knew so she got up but was knocked down...and that's all she could recall. 


	2. Taking Away

Koroshiya: Ok...well...I'm really bored and I decided to make the second chapter...yea...you know the deal I do not own any of the yu yu hackusho characters. I don't own Saph either. Oh, and Saph and Kurama aren't a couple....yet...evil grin  
  
Saph: blushes smacks koroshiya's head well what about you and Hiei  
  
Hiei: Hn, what do you mean what about? She's mine. walks to Koroshiya  
  
Koroshiya: A little protective...  
  
Hiei: Fine...next time someone takes you away to do his bidding with you I'm not coming after you...  
  
Koroshiya: OO...--' sorry...anyway on with the story! nn  
  
Saph's eyes began to fill with worry and fright while she walked over slowly to the window hoping to see Kurama. When she found he wasn't there she leaned against the window and let herself slide until she hit the ground.  
Koroshiya thought about walking over to her but then realized that it was best that Saph had some alone time. Koroshiya closed her eyes and tried to focus on Hiei's jagan with her own. She slipped off the headband and let the so-so fresh air lay across the jagan. It slowly opened and Koroshiya thought, "much much better". Her relaxation was interrupted by Hiei's thoughts.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long?" asked Hiei still moving through the forest.  
  
"I just woke up. We're inside an old mansion. It's in a non-remote area of the forest", said Koroshiya lay down on the floor and closed her eyes.  
  
"No time for a nap, we need to talk", said Hiei with some growling behind his words as if he could lash out and Koroshiya for being so calm.  
  
"Why are you upset...not like I'm going to die", said Koroshiya trying to piss Hiei off.  
  
"I'm not...I can't stand that you're a few miles away", he said while a mischievous grin appeared on his face.  
Kurama was watching Hiei's face the whole conversation. He smiled a little knowing that Hiei was giving into his feelings a little instead of being mister tough guy all the time. It was entertainment to watch Hiei give into Koroshiya or to watch Hiei's eyes go into a death glare when ever a guy would talk to her.  
  
Koroshiya laughed and she said, "Ok well I'm sure you know where I am...so...I'm going to go try to comfort Saph...she needs her kitsune".  
  
And with that Koroshiya closed the line and walked over to Saph. She kneeled down looking into Saph's eyes that were now drenched in tears. Koroshiya said, "You'll never get Kurama that way" but with a wide grin that made Saph make a funny pout and she pushed Koroshiya with her hand. The two sat by the window patiently waiting for their young heroes to arrive. But what they got was something else....really bad....but something else.  
He appeared through the door without a sound. It took Koroshiya a while to feel his great amount of spirit energy. The energy seemed to flow around Koroshiya making her lighted and dizzy. She quickly held her head in her hands and closed her eyes tightly. Finally, Koroshiya gained the strength to open them. But when she did....Saph was gone. 


End file.
